Desde lejos
by abril evans
Summary: Hermione sabe que la siguen, que la espían y que en todo momento está vigilada. Pero eso, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le encanta.  Dramione


**Es la primera vez que escribo un oneshot o algo que se le parezca. Es un intento de aprender a escribir así que no respondo por las tonterías que podáis llegar a leer aquí.**

**Ya sabemos todos que personajes y demás son de JK y que lo que parece historia es mío. Aunque sinceramente ya me gustaría haber escrito yo HP y retirarme a su edad. Vaya suerte.**

**Este fic es a comienzos del último curso, está fuera de la historia original, no hay mortífagos, ni magos oscuros porque realmente no es lo importante la historia. Es un Dramione**

**Argumento: Hermione sabe que la siguen, que la espían y que en todo momento está vigilada pero eso, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le encanta.**

**Desde lejos **

Sentía como sus ojos se clavaban en su nuca, cuando pasaba cerca, como finas agujas que tensan tu cuerpo. Sabía que la mantenía vigilada en todo momento y que posiblemente la seguía incluso en ocasiones en las que no se daba cuenta. Era como si un ángel de la guarda la estuviera velando, pero con la diferencia que en este caso era un demonio que parecía esperar su entrada al infierno.

Hace mucho tiempo que entraron en ese juego. El la miraba, la buscaba y ella hacía como si no se diera cuenta. Incluso llegaba a ser enfermiza la forma en la que rondaba cada sitio donde ella estaba. Aunque no lo reconocería ni bajo 30 litros de veritaserum, se sentía bien con esa situación. Le gustaba no sentirse sola, saber que alguien más estaba pendiente de sus pasos, que aunque hiciera como que no se daba cuenta sus gestos se dirigieran realmente a alguien más que a su reflejo en el cristal. Sabía que la miraba y mordía la punta de la pluma mientras simulaba que pensaba. Coordinaba muy bien sus labios y el movimiento de sus manos para que pareciera natural pero a la vez atrapar al chico en la pequeña apertura que quedaba entre la pluma y su boca.

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado de ser la observada a vigilar ella. Cambiaba su actitud cuando estaba cerca, se ponía derecha, levantaba la cabeza, jugaba con su pelo o se quitaba un zapato distraídamente mientras atendía en clase. No conocía las artes de la seducción pero que él estuviera siempre a más de 5 metros de ella le daba coraje para intentar cosas nuevas.

Hermione era responsable y recta, pero hasta el extremo que ella misma se aburría de ser como era. Y precisamente estos pequeños momentos de osadía, sabiendo que sólo ella y el Slytherin las notaban le hacía sentirse poderosa. Como el día que, simulando un pico en la pierna en clase de Pociones, se rascó por debajo de la mesa subiendo su falda hasta mitad del muslo. En ese momento sabía que todos estaban pendientes de su caldero menos el que, según por lo que Hermione vio reflejado en la ventana de enfrente, miraba su mano atentamente. Giró la cabeza para corroborar que el reflejo no era imaginación suya y vio a Draco mirarle a los ojos directamente y supo que ya no podría disimular más. Se había destapado todo, el juego ahora sería más interesante. El sabía que ella lo sabía y a ella no le importaba. Quizás era el momento de dejar de disimular tanto y ser un poco más atrevida, quizás mirarle a los ojos mientras humedece sus labios o muerde una pluma. No eso era demasiado directo para ella. Como actuaba hasta el momento estaba bien, no había peligro, estaba lejos y nunca, nadie sabría lo que estaba pasando porque realmente no pasaba nada.

Hacía más de 3 meses que estaban en esa situación. Draco la miraba y ella jugaba con ello. Incluso Hermione se atrevió una vez a pasar por su lado cuando salía de clase y rozarle sin querer el brazo mientras se ponía la capa recta. Nada que pueda hacer sospechar a nadie sobre su juego. Se sentía poderosa y el no se oponía a nada.

Un día, cerca de Navidad, bajó con Harry y Ron al lago intentando recopilar algún que otro ingrediente para el trabajo de pociones que les habían mandado por llegar 10 segundos tarde a clase. Dejó su chaqueta, bufanda y guantes en una roca par poder meter las manos en el helado lago y arrancar una de las plantas que necesitaban. Un suplicio que Snape había dedicado exclusivamente a ellos. Sentía como millones de agujas se clavaban en sus manos mientras intentaba arrancar la dichosa planta. Hacía frío y se avecinaba lluvia. Si ese era un buen castigo. Si cuando acabaran aún le funcionaban manos volvería a estrangular al profesor. Tardaron más de una hora en recopilar el listado de más de 20 plantas y se prepararon para volver al castillo y buscar una chimenea que les devolviera el riego sanguíneo.

- Ron ¿has visto mis guantes? juraría que los dejé justo encima de la bufanda pero ahora no están.  
- Si te soy sincero ni me he dado cuenta que llevabas guantes- como odiaba el despiste crónico de ese chico. Si no tuviera la cabeza pegada al cuerpo ya la habría perdido.  
- Quizás un animal los ha cogido - Dijo Harry, sin darle más importancia - Creo que ya lo tenemos todo. ¿Vamos dentro? me estoy helando. Además tenemos reunión con el equipo para acordar la estrategia del partido del sábado.  
- Id tirando, voy a dar un vistazo por la orilla y en 10 minutos estoy con vosotros.

Lo más gracioso es que se fueron. Vaya amigos, ni 10 minutos se esperan. Encontró los guantes detrás de un matorral, tirados en el barro. Pero al cogerlos noto algo nuevo. No olían a su perfume de caramelo, olían a menta fresca. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor y preguntarse si había sido él. No había nadie, o eso creía. Esto empezaba a resultar extraño. Nunca se le había acercado tanto. Siempre estaba a una distancia prudencial, nunca la tocaba si no era porque ella lo hacía adrede. ¿Había dado un paso más?

Pensándolo bien era la primera vez que se acercaba de verdad a ella. Normalmente los pocos contactos que habían tenido eran porque ella los provocaba, lo rozaba o golpeaba la mesa donde estaba sentado, pero nunca era él quien daba el paso, nunca más allá de la hora de clases o de las comidas en el Gran comedor, o de algún encuentro de Quiddich o del silencio en la biblioteca. Ahora se comenzaba a meter en situaciones en las que no estaba rodeada de mínimo 40 personas y eso era un límite que no quería sobrepasar. Sus pensamientos la llevaron hasta el baño de los prefectos. Entre el frío que se había instalado en sus huesos y el nerviosismo por los últimos acontecimientos había decidido que lo mejor sería un baño relajante. Quizás así conseguiría movilidad en sus manos y un poco de tranquilidad espiritual.

Realmente era lo mejor de ser prefecto, la bañera gigante llena de espuma de mil colores y olores conseguía crear en ella paz interior. Sus manos estaban arrugadas y rojas pero al menos el color morado por el frío había desaparecido. Mirándose a través del agua sus piernas parecían más grandes y sus pies que flotaban estaban totalmente descompensados con el cuerpo, era un curioso efecto. Un chasquido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró rápidamente mientras atraía toda la espuma que podía hacia el cuerpo. No había nadie a la vista pero empezó a sentir un olor familiar, menta, Malfoy estaba allí, estaba dentro del baño, mientras ella se bañaba, desnuda y sola. Era irracional, imposible de asumir. Era irreal.

-Hay alguien ahí- Sonaba muy típico. Como de película de miedo, ¿realmente esperan que el asesino les conteste algo como "si estoy detrás de la puerta pero tu sorpréndete cuando me veas"?- No hace gracia, esto es un baño de prefectos y ahora estoy yo.

Silencio, nadie le contestaba. Pero veía una sombra cerca de la zona de duchas. Se giró lentamente dando la espalda a la sombra y esperando que en el cristal de la ventana que tenía en frente se reflejara la persona que había entrado en cuanto se decidiera a salir de su escondite. Sabía quién era. No era un presentimiento, ni una corazonada. Era Malfoy. En el cristal apareció un reflejo, un pequeño movimiento de alguien que cambia de sitio y una evidente cabellera rubia que se adentraba en una de las duchas. ¿Qué hacer? Una persona racional hubiera montado en cólera y con un giro de varita el espía estaría petrificado en el suelo. Una persona racional hubiera cogido la toalla que tenía a dos pasos y hubiera salido de allí sin mirar atrás. Una persona inteligente y responsable hubiera cerrado la puerta por dentro. Pero parece ser que Hermione dejaba mucho que desear últimamente.

Contra todo lo lógico y racional se puso de pie, dando al espalda a la sombra, dejando que el agua le tapara hasta donde empezaba su espalda y con mucha suavidad empezó a pasarse la esponja por el cuello y los brazos. Un movimiento suave y lento. Sabía que él la miraba, sabía que estaba cerca y que no había nadie más. Sabía que eso era un error, pero también sabía que se estaba sintiendo poderosa, hermosa y anhelada. Y eso le daba la osadía y empuje que necesitaba.

Salió lentamente de la bañera, siempre de espaldas y se secó con la toalla como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Oyó un suspiro demasiado cerca y cerró los ojos. No podía girarse, ni mirarlo, ni hablar. Notó como un dedo pasaba por su espalda y se quedó sin respiración.

Un minuto después el dedo había desaparecido y ya no oía su respiración pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Tardó al menos media hora más en vestirse e ir a su sala común. Estaba alterada y a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué había hecho? Había desafiado al demonio y él había contestado. No le gustaba Draco, ni le caía bien. Cuando comenzó todo era sólo curiosidad infantil, no más allá de unas cuantas miradas directas heladas. Pero hoy había cruzado la línea y eso tenía que acabar. Había perdido el control y esa situación era imposible de sostener. Tenía que cortar por lo sano. Ya no era divertido ni se sentía poderosa, sino vulnerable y perdida y esa era una sensación que Hermione no se podía permitir.

Al día siguiente lo ignoró como lo hacía los primeros días. No lo miraba, ni provocaba. Durante las semanas siguientes intentaba no estar a su vista en las clases y se resguardaba detrás de la gran figura de Ron en el gran comedor. Incluso había dejado de ir a la biblioteca o a pasear por el castillo. Había recuperado su poder, ahora no se sentía perdida y su vida volvía a la normalidad. No sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando para haber empezado ese juego. No era locura transitoria era crimen premeditado. Cuando entró ese último año en el colegio, había dejado atrás tres meses de soledad en medio de la nada en las montañas de la selva negra en Liechtenstein. Y simplemente quiso hacer un poco más interesante su vida. Pero ahora todo había vuelto a su cauce, ella volvía a una rutina con pocas emociones, en el nivel sentimental, y a conseguir el control de su vida. O eso creía, porque la última noche de rondas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, una mano apareció de detrás de una estatua y la introdujo en la oscuridad.

- Granger ¿me estás evitando?-Susurró Draco contra su oído. La sensación de su aliento en la nuca la mareó y la quemó, como aquel día en el baño de los prefectos que había dejado un surco de fuego a lo largo de su espada y que tardó en apagarse días. No había dicho quien era pero conocía perfectamente su voz y su olor. Draco se pegó a su espalada apretándola contra la pared, casi no tenía aire para respirar.  
- Malfoy no tengo nada que evitar, simplemente estar en la misma sala que tú me provoca nauseas.- Dijo Hermione en un susurro. Su voz había temblado más de lo que hubiera querido y sus piernas hacían poco por aguantarla. No podía respirar.  
- Eres una mentirosa ratón de biblioteca. Sabes como yo que si juegas con fuego te quemas y tú te has pasado meses jugando con él. Ahora no puedes pretender que se apague solo.- Dijo entre dientes Draco. Estaba enfadado, lo notaba en su tono de voz y en lo fuerte que le cogía de los brazos.  
- Yo no he jugado con nada Malfoy, no sé de qué me hablas.- Dijo con un toque de indignación.- Si no me sueltas daré parte de esto a los profesores, estás fuera de tu sala común a las 12 de la noche y no te tocan rondas así que largo.- Su última frase que pretendía sonar autoritaria se diluyó en un susurro cuando notó otra vez aquel dedo en su cuello.  
- Granger, sólo responde a mi pregunta, ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo me evitas? Has dejado de mirarme, ya no bajas a comer al comedor, incluso te escondes en clase para evitar que te mire. ¿Me has cogido miedo?- dijo en tono burlón.  
- No te tengo miedo prepotente oxigenado, sólo me he cansado de tu juego. No me caes bien ni yo a ti así que he decidido que prefería que no respirásemos el mismo aire. No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, ni a tocarme ni a mirarme. Te sigo odiando, por si acaso no te habías dado cuenta. Sólo hemos jugado como un niño juega con una hormiga antes de matarla. Y nuestro juego a acabado.-Sonó fría, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero era real. No quería nada de él, ya no. Pero aún faltaba algo.- Lo que me intriga Malfoy es qué quieres de mí, ¿por qué me persigues? ¿Por qué me miras? Es inexplicable. Te comportas como un niño que mira un escaparate del que sabe que nunca podrá comprar nada.

Draco apretó los labios, eso no había dolido pero le resultaba inconcebible que esa sangre sucia le hablara así. Ella estaba por debajo el mandaba y miraba, tocaba o decía lo que le daba la gana.

- No preguntes sangre sucia- eso provocó un resuello de irritación por parte Hermione-, sólo tienes que saber que no quiero que vuelvas a desaparecer. No ahora. –Respiró profundo y la apretó más, haciendo que la castaña soltara una pequeña queja por la falta de respiración.- ¿No te has sentido a veces sola en este mundo? ¿Que nadie te comprende? ¿Que nadie está contigo? ¿Que si desaparecieras nadie se daría cuenta? ¿No has sentido alguna vez que lo único que te une al mundo es un pequeño hilo que si se rompe desaparecerías? No tienes porqué saber mis razones, no lo mereces, no has de hacer más preguntas, porque no las contestaré. No quiero que te acerques a mí, no quiero que me hables, ni tan sólo que me toques, no quiero saber nada de ti. Pero no vuelvas a ignorarme o las consecuencias para ti serán fatales.

Draco le dio un beso en la nuca que más bien parecía una caricia y desapareció. Ya no había un peso sobre su cuerpo, ni la mantenían acorralada. Ya nadie la estaba sujetando sus manos a la espalda, pero Hermione siguió pegada a la pared durante unos minutos más. Estaba en estado de shock. ¿Qué había pasado? Eso era una especie de declaración, era un "no puedo vivir contigo ni sin ti". Era imposible tratar de interpretar sus palabras, pero peor era intentar adivinar sus sentimientos. Le había confesado que la necesitaba pero no el porqué ni el para qué. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Arrastró los pies hasta su habitación y lentamente como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Tenía la sensación que si alguien le hablaba en ese momento se derrumbaría y lloraría por horas o días. Estaba perdida y no comprendía nadad, pero su corazón le decía que se había rendido. No lo quería y lo odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón, pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado ni lo que había dicho, aunque no lo comprendiera y fuera totalmente irracional y descabellado. No, no lo abandonaría, o lo que fuera. Esa noche no durmió.

La clase de Snape era realmente cargante. Al menos el café del desayuno la mantenía despierta aunque su mente había desconectado hace rato. Draco la miraba y ella lo sabía. Otra vez se encontraba en el punto inicial, pero ya no sentía poder, sino sumisión. Era vergonzoso y absurdo, pero estaba atrapada. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni pensaba hacerlo.

Se bajó distraídamente el cuello de la camisa dejando a la vista su cello y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo comenzó a pasar la punta de la pluma por donde días atrás Draco le había besado. No tenía ninguna marca pero sentía esa zona ardiendo desde aquella noche.

**Cada vez que pasas de escribir un review se le cae todo el pelo a un gatito.**

**¡Déja tu opinión sea buena o mala! todas serán bienvenidas e interiorizadas para los próximos fics que me de por hacer.**

**¡review!**


End file.
